Toys in the Attic
by Kyouki
Summary: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable force? (Chapter 4 is up!)
1. Calm Invasion

***Yay! Someone's reading this! Ahem anyway, this first part may be a little quick moving, but hopefully the next parts will be better! R/R***  
  
^Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If you sue me, all you'll get is this damn rubics cube. *Throws rubics cube into wall* damn thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed as she plopped down on the living room couch and searched around for the TV remote. She'd been working all morning on a new invention, but had finally gotten too frustrated and decided to take a break. She found the elusive remote under a couch cushion and switched the TV on. She channel surfed for a few minutes before finally settling on a cheesy soap opera. Hell, she could do with some humor.  
The past week had been especially wearing on her. What with trying to figure out what was wrong with her new invention, and dealing with being wife and mother to a saiyan and a half saiyan, things were getting pretty tiresome. She really needed a vacation.  
A large explosion sounded from the GR, where Vegeta was currently training, forcing Bulma to turn up the volume on the television. She gritted her teeth involuntarily. Vegeta was going to kill himself if he didn't take it easy. All he did was train, train, train, until he could hardly move. But no matter how hard Bulma tried, the saiyan prince would simple not stop pushing himself to the limits. He was going to get hurt.  
What would Bulma do if she lost him? She had already lost him once, and it had almost killed her. She couldn't stand to have it happen again. She would have thought that his family and the feelings he had for them, although carefully hidden, would be reason enough for him too chill out a bit, instead of always dancing on dangers doorstep.  
She sighed again and was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when a special news bulletin suddenly interrupted her soap opera. Oh well, not like she was watching anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta fired blast after blast in the GR, nimbly dodging the attacks as they came back at him. He had the gravity turned up as high as it could go, and was surprised that the machine hadn't broken down yet. Bulma most have fixed it up better this time.  
Bulma. A small smile creased his face as he thought of her. He really adored the woman, even though he wouldn't tell her. He figured she should know how he felt, and if she didn't, well, she was a moron.   
He fired another blast and quickly countered it. He stood for a few seconds, breathing hard. He had been at it for hours, soon he would have to stop and eat something, before his hunger started to distract him. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten in about a week. Guess he better.  
Vegeta's ears suddenly perked up at the sound of an explosion. He frowned. It sounded like it had come from far away. Strange. Usually the only explosions to be heard in the city came from him and his gravity machine. Oh well. He walked over to the gravity control panel and turned it off. He would take a little break.  
He slung and towel around he neck and stepped out into the cool air. It was summer, but the weather had not yet gotten too hot.   
"Vegeta!"  
Vegeta looked toward the sound of the voice and frowned. "What's with you Onna?" he tried to act normal, but in reality, he was a little worried. Bulma looked afraid. And it took a lot to scare her. She had toughened up a lot in the past few years.  
"Didn't you hear what's going on? Are you completely brain dead? I already called everyone, their on their way over." Bulma said, her words coming in a rush. She ran over to him and stared. Something was definitely up.  
Vegeta growled softly. "No woman, I don't know what's going on. Tell me."   
Bulma took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She needed to get herself together. Panicking wasn't going to help. "They just said it on the news. Southern city has been invaded. And the force that did it is working its way here. Vegeta, what are we going to do?"  
Vegeta felt foolish for getting worried. What ever was happening was nothing to be concerned about. Whatever it was, he could take care of it, easy. There was nothing in the galaxy that posed a threat to his strength and power. "Calm down Bulma, there's nothing to be worried about." He reassured.  
Bulma looked about ready to answer when Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillen suddenly appered in the yard. They had obviously used Goku's instant transmission to get there. They were all touching some part of his body.   
Bulma looked relived at their arrival, but Vegeta scowled. Why did she have to call them out here? He could take care of what force had attacked southern city by himself, no need for them.   
"I'm so glad you guys are here!" she exclaimed. Goku smiled at her, trying to reassure her, but inside, he wasn't too happy. This was a serious situation, or at least, it might be. The report on the situation he had heard had said that the attackers had yet to be identified, so it might just is a rival nation that attacked. And if it was, it was up to the leaders of the nation to get involved. If it was some outside force that had done it, would kami have come and told them?   
"We'll go find out what's going on, alright Bulma?" Goku said, before turning to Vegeta. "You up for checking this out?"  
Vegeta growled. "Of course I am!"  
"Great, than lets go. We'll be back soon Bulma!" Goku said, as the fighters lifted off the ground and started toward southern city.  
  
  
  
  
* Everyone seems kinda relaxed about the attack, but that feeling won't last long as the team arrives in southern city. Stay tuned! ^-^ * 


	2. The Tip of the Iceburg

* Part two is up! Last chapter, everyone learned of an attack on southern city. Everyone except Bulma seems pretty relaxed about it, but that will soon change when they learn why they feel so nonchalant about everything as they reach southern city and meet the attackers face to face. *  
  
^Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, but I do own the Generation 4 army. So if you sue, all you'll get is them and the rubics cube, which is now broken.  
  
  
  
"So dad, what do you think is going on?" Gohan questioned as the 5 fighters flew toward S.C.   
"It's probably just some group of rebels." Krillen said, answering in Goku's place.  
"He's probably right Gohan. After all, would we have heard about it if it were something else?" Goku said, glancing back at his son.  
Gohan looked straight in front of them. S.C. was still about five miles away; they would reach it in a few minutes. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation. Normally if this was happening, they would all be nervous, worried about innocent people that might be hurt. But now, nobody seemed worried. Even he felt relaxed about it. Strange. He didn't even feel like fighting.   
He glances at his teammates. They too seemed unconcerned. Even lazy. None of them seemed interested in a fight.  
"Hey! Look there! What is that?" Goku suddenly. Everyone focused their attention in front of them. S. C. had just come into view.   
A few small fires seemed to be burning, but nothing else seemed unusual. Except for the swarm of green beings floating above the city.  
"Man! What are those things?" Gohan said to no body in particular.   
"I don't know, but we better check it out. This is starting to look serious. Come on."   
Goku dropped down toward the city, and the others followed suit. When they all reached the ground, they found themselves confronted by a strange scene. In front of them was a large group of people, all sitting on the ground with varying looks of fear or rage on their faces. A few were crying softly while others looked like they were fighting hard to keep from jumping all over their captors.   
Their captors were a bewildering sight in themselves. They were all about 6 foot tall with green skin. Their long arms ended in large bird like talons, as did their legs. Their faces were flat, with no nose or mouth save for three horizontal slits. They had no ears, except for two holes on top on their heads. Their eyes were nothing more then two lifeless black dots. Each held a long spear; some were pointed at the terrified group of humans, while others used the spears to fly, riding them like a broomstick. When they heard the group land, they quickly turned to face them.  
"Get with the others now." One of them said, speaking in a low hissy voice and pointing its spear at them.  
"Hey! What are you doing? Let those people go!" Goku said staring down the odd creature. Behind him, the others go into a fighting stance.   
"No. That can not be done." It answered.  
"Who are you guys, and what are you doing here?" Krillen asked from where he was standing behind Goku. He didn't like these guys, whoever they were.  
"Commander, these beings are not all human. What are we to do with them?" another of the beings asked the first one.   
The first being, which everyone now assumed was the commander, hissed. "We do exactly what we will do with the others. Kill anyone that can not be proven useful to Lady Hineko." The commander let out another hiss. "Your power levels are high, we have been warned about you. But with the reality block that has been placed upon you, you have to chance of resistance."  
Reality block? What's that? Gohan thought, and suddenly, it felt as if his eyes had been opened. It felt as if he were seeing everything for the first time. He felt very angry, and ready to fight the green invaders.  
"You guys better get out of here, or you'll be force to face the consequences." Goku warned, and started to power up.  
"Lady Hineko will crush you for your resistance! We are the Generation 4 army, and we will complete our orders."  
"Ha! The only ones that's going to be crushed are you." Vegeta said with a smirk. He too was powering up.   
"Arrogant ones aren't you?" the commander said.  
"We have good reason to be." Piccolo replied.  
The commander gave a signal, and right away, the army of creatures began to move towards them. While others suddenly took to the sky, heading toward the northwest. Goku glanced at the soldiers flying away.  
"Piccolo, Krillen. You guys go back and make sure everyone else is ok. We'll take care of these guys here." Piccolo and Krillen nodded and gave the invaders one last glare before they took off.   
Vegeta, Gohan and Goku, began to power up and get ready for a fight. There was no way that these guys were going to hurt anybody else. The generation 4 army just stared at them with there blank, flat eyes.  
"We will give you one last chance to surrender. Do you still wish to challenge us?"   
  
* * *  
  
A small crystal ball floated in absolute darkness, save for three glowing eyes. Two were glowing bright red, while a third, which was a slight bit above the other two, was glowing silver. Without warning, the crystal ball suddenly shattered, falling in a million pieces to the floor, only to be obscured by darkness.  
"This is no longer amusing. I can't have anyone delaying my plans." A female voice said, speaking to no one but herself. The voice let out a laugh. "No matter. I'll take care of them."  
The red eyes closed as the silver one started to glow brighter.   
"No matter…"  
  
* * *  
  
Back in S.C., Goku and the others were locked in a death glare with their mysterious invaders. They gave no reply to the offer to surrender.  
Goku stared them down, wondering when they were going to make the first move. They would have to be careful; they couldn't use any attacks that could hurt the prisoners. Which meant they would have to stick to hand-to-hand, old fashion fighting. He was about to attack the nearest soldier to him, when the army suddenly stiffened.  
Goku straightened up a bit and watched. The entire army suddenly stood up straight and completely still. They were no longer staring at him or the others, but somewhere beyond them.   
What's going on? What happened? What are they doing?  
A low hiss came from the army, catching everyone's attention. They barely had a second to think, before they were attacked.  
  
  
* next time: Generation 4 attacks, can Goku and the others hold out? And who's this Hineko girl? *  
  
[A/N: not a very good chapter, but I hope it will get better. ^-^] 


	3. Hineko reveiled

* Last time: Goku and the others encounter Generation 4, a mysterious army holding S.C. captive. The battle is about the start*  
  
^Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just Generation 4 and Hineko. Please don't sue! -  
  
  
  
In a split second, generation 4 went from being ten feet away, to right in Gohan's face. He barely had time to react, aiming a kick at them. The kick connected with one of the attackers, sending it flying back into the side of a building. It fell to the ground, and didn't move. Two more of the soldiers jumped on Gohan, aiming their spears at him. He dodged them, and started throwing punches and kicks. The swarm was seemingly endless, and Gohan had to work hard to keep up and stay alive. Around him, Goku and Vegeta were having similar trouble. The generation 4's were incredibly strong, but their sheer numbers made it a hard battle. Three attackers ran toward Vegeta. He grabbed the spears of two of them, and sent the flying over his back, at the same time aiming a kick to the third. Another grabbed his leg, trying to pull him down and overpower him. He fought o remove it, even as another was aiming for his neck. Which in a few seconds, he was over whelmed. Goku fared no better, he aimed kicks and punches, but there were too many attackers, and he couldn't defend against them all at once. Vegeta began to power up to super saiyan level, sending the attackers that engulfed him flying in all directions. Gohan and Goku quickly followed suit. Their attackers were quickly thrown away, dead or stunned. The three earth fighters backed up, trying to get space to fight. "Guys, I don't think we can win this. There's too many of them. We'll have to leave and regroup." Goku said, keeping his eyes on generation 4, the army was quickly recovering and regrouping. As much as he didn't want to, he knew they should run. This wasn't the time or place. They could use any ki attack with some many innocent people around. Reluctantly, Vegeta and Gohan agreed, and the three took to the sky and back to capsule corp. to find the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"There were a few attackers, but they weren't too much trouble. Only about 5 of them total. It seems like these guys are only a problem in large groups." Krillen said. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan had arrived back at capsule corp. and were trying to figure out a new strategy. Vegeta growled and crossed his arms. He was frustrated at having to run away from battle. He was a saiyan prince, he didn't run from battle. He never ran from any battle in his entire life, why start now? He should have just used final flash and blasted them all to hell. Who cared if a few humans got hurt in the process? That wasn't his problem. He looked at his "teammates", all busy trying to think of a way to beat the huge army without casing too much damage. They would have to get them all out into a desolate area too do that. But how? They didn't seem like the negotiating type. And besides, they didn't even know why generation 4 was here. The only information they had to go on was the name the commander had mentioned. Hineko. And that didn't tell them anything. Hineko could be anyone. "Hey! I know! I can ask King Kai! Maybe he knows who these guys are." Goku suddenly said. "Hn. One of the few smart ideas you've ever had." Vegeta sneered. Everyone sweat dropped. Even at a time like this, Vegeta was getting digs in his rival. You'd think for once he'd lay off and focus on the task at hand. Nope. Goku closed his eyes and focused his mind. King Kai, can you hear me? Why yes Goku, I can. What's up? King Kai, we need your help. Can you tell us anything about the creatures called generation 4? I'm afraid not Goku. I've never heard of them. Well can you tell us anything about someone named Hineko? There was a moment of silence. Goku waited. King Kai? Goku, why are you asking? King Kai, please, it's important. Do you know anything? I'm afraid I can. Hineko, if it's the same person I'm thinking of, is a very dangerous creature. She's a demon with power far beyond comparison. She a ruthless killer and has been wreaking havoc and death since she was a small child. A very dangerous being indeed. Goku, I don't know why you're asking, but if you ever encounter her, RUN. You won't have a chance of beating her. I don't think I can do that. You see there are these people invading earth that say their generation 4 and that Hineko is their leader. Oh Goku, this is very bad. If Hineko has set her sights on earth you all are doomed. And so is this entire universe. King Kai, where can we find this Hineko? Goku are you nuts? You can't fight her! I know you all are powerful, but you're nowhere close to her power! No one is or will ever be. But it's our only choice. We have to stop this invasion at the root.  
  
I know it's hopeless to try and stop you. I honor your bravery. You don't have a chance, but I suppose you can try. Listen carefully, and I'll tell you how to reach her palace.  
  
* Next time, Goku and the others venture to Hineko's palace. But reaching Hineko herself won't be easy. *  
  
[A/N: what do you think? Should I continue? Please give me some feedback, and if you have to criticize, please make it constructive. ^-^ ] 


	4. Enterance to a Nightmare: Hineko's Palac...

* Goku and the others venture to Hineko's palace! Whoo hoo! I hope this chapters good, I have big plans for this story. ^-^  
  
  
^Disclaimer: I only own Hineko, Generation 4 and Reido, nothing else. Not even DBZ. Who woulda thought?  
  
  
"That must be it. Hitoshirezu Palace. Wow."  
The dark stone palace loomed in front of them, a dark specter against an even darker sky. With the help of King Kai, Goku had managed to learn Gohan and Vegeta to the hidden rip in the barrier between their world and the demon world, where Hineko resided. Krillen and piccolo had stayed behind to try to hold things down on earth while Gohan, Vegeta and Goku tried to do something about Hineko. They had been directed to a desolate mountain rage in the far north, where a barely visible portal could be seen.  
With a slight hesitation and some discussion about whether or not they should just attempt to stop the invasion from earth, Vegeta had grown tired of waiting around and rather forcefully pushed the others into the rip between worlds. After what seemed to them like a short fall, the three fighters landed rather ungracefully on cold ground.  
Gohan didn't know what he expected the demon world to look like, but he certainly hadn't pictured this. The sky was red, heavily overcast with dark gray clouds that looked like they threatened rain. And the land sure did seem to need it. The soil was gray and crumbly, like crushed charcoal, with no grass at all. Despite the barren look of the soil, there were surprisingly many trees. Huge tall ones, with bare branches that were stripped of leaves. The only movement around them, save for the soft wind that rattled the trees, was a river, located to the east of the palace, with its banks very close to the palace wall.  
Hitoshirezu Palace, Hineko's home, was a sight in itself. The huge building looked old, made of dark stones of all shapes and sizes that some how fit together like a puzzle. The building was rectangular shaped, with what looked like huge animal like claws at its four corners. The building looked like it had once been a larger rectangle; but that someone had shaped it down to include the claws. The ornaments were not separate from the main building, but seemed to flow from it.  
The other noticeable feature was the large tower that jutted up from the palace. It rose high above the rest of the building, round with a roof the angles out in all directions. The windows in the palace reflected the strange light of the plains around them, making them appear as if on fire. The overall appearance gave Gohan the odd feeling that the palace was alive, and was just waiting to swallow them up.  
"This is it? No wall? No guards posted at the entrance? This Hineko person must be pretty confident in her own power." Vegeta remarked gazing up at the magnificent structure.  
"Yeah, I'd say. This place is just right out in the open. Doesn't look like there's any defense at all." Goku said. He too was staring in awe at the palace.   
The three fighters stood in silence for a moment, taking everything in and trying to decide what to do next. It probably wasn't the best idea to stand around in the middle of a demon wasteland gawking at the palace of a power demon, but that was the furthest thing from there minds right then.  
Gohan dragged his gaze from the sight to look at his father. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around. Maybe we can sneak in. Surprise her. Catch her off guard."  
Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at the half saiyan. "Obviously she didn't become as powerful as everyone thinks she is by letting people sneak up on her. No doubt she knows we're here."  
Gohan felt slightly embarrassed. Oh course she would know they were there. Vegeta was right. This was her territory. Just because they didn't see anything, didn't mean she didn't have hidden sensors somewhere.  
"Unless…" Vegeta looked back at the palace. "Unless she's so powerful it doesn't matter if someone sneaks up on her."  
The group fell silent again. What if Vegeta was right? What if Hineko was so powerful, that even if someone snuck up and attacked without giving her a chance to defend, she would not be affected by the attack?  
"Well let's not think about that yet. First we have to get into the palace." Goku said, suddenly serious. "Come on."   
The group started toward the foreboding building. They kept their eyes open, looking for anything that may pose a threat. The reached the palace with no trouble. The entire area seemed to be deserted. The area had an eerie stillness about it.   
The doors to the palace loomed up in front of them, huge slabs of black metal, heavy and dark.   
"So how do we…?"  
Gohan abruptly fell silent as the huge doors suddenly and inexplicably swung inward. The room beyond was dark, with not a sign of life. The three exchanged a glance before shrugging to each other and stepping in. the stood inside for a moment taking in the surroundings. The room was pretty dim, but not as dark as it had seemed at first. The room was basically empty, save for a large staircase ascending into darkness.  
"Oh, would you like some lights? Lady Hineko sees no reason for them, but do you need them?"  
Vegeta whirled around, searching for the source of the unexpected voice. Nothing. Just an empty room around them. Without warning, the room suddenly was filled with light. Sitting in a corner, once hidden by the darkness, was what appeared to be a small griffin.   
"There. Is that better? Can I get you anything else? Some food? Something to drink? Or maybe a painless death from Lady Hineko?" the griffin said in a mocking female voice.  
A low growl escaped Vegeta's throat. "Who the hell are you?"  
"I," it stared proudly, "Am Reido. And Lady Hineko has sent me to 'welcome' you."   
"Welcome us? To what?" Gohan asked, instantly on the defensive. "Are you one of those Generation 4 people?"  
"Generation 4?" Reido looked confused. "What are you babbling abo- Oh! You mean those green follows right? Actually their called Hespians. And they are Lady Hineko's creation. Generation 4 refers to their harvesting season."  
"Harvesting season?" Goku questioned. "What is that?"  
"Did you notice the fields beyond the palace? That is where Lady Hineko grows the Hespians. They are her own creation. Born from her own energy and raised in bulk in the fields. When they are mature, she harvests them and sends them out." Reido explained.  
"Where is Hineko? We demand to see her now." Goku told Reido, looking her right in the eyes. Reido just laughed.  
"You aren't in the place to make demands. While you are here you are at Hineko's mercy."  
"Well then." Vegeta said, a smirk playing across his face. "We'll just have to force our way past you."  
Reido took a step back, getting into a defensive stance. Then suddenly, she stood straight. It looked as though she were listening to far off music.  
Then she smirked. "Your lucky. I could just kill you now, but instead I'll give you a test."  
The small being snickered. "I hope your ready, because no body has ever passed this test. And those that didn't… well…." She gestured toward the back corner of the room. Piled almost to the ceiling was a pile of bones. Pearly white stripped of all flesh.   
"Ha ha ha. But don't worry. Dying this way is much better than dying at the hands of Hineko."  
  
  
*What does Reido have in store for our hero's? Can they pass the test? And if they do, will they be strong enough to handle the other horrors Hineko's palace holds? *  
  
  
  
(A/N: I hope you guys like it so far! Things will start to pick in the next few chapters. Please review! I love getting feed back! ^-^) 


End file.
